This invention relates to an improved container and in particular to a container for use, in one form of the invention, as a security container.
In this day and age containers are used for a number of purposes and in particular are used in connection with the sale and, renting of video tapes, compact discs, computer games and the like. Such products are often placed in security containers for display, wherein the security containers carry some form of coding or bar code, so that if the containers are removed from a premises without authority, monitoring means will actuate appropriate alarms. For example, in premises where videos, tapes, compact discs, video games and the like are rented out, the games are placed in containers, such as clear plastic containers, and are placed on shelves. These are then viewed by customers and a choice made. Normally the containers are security coded or have some bar code associated therewith for security purposes.
Once a choice is made, the container enclosing the chosen video, disc, video game or the like is taken to the counter and the appropriate money paid. An attendant or assistant at the counter will then remove the video, tape, video game or the like from the container, thereafter handing the chosen article to the purchaser, so that the purchaser can leave the store. Clearly, if the purchaser attempts to leave the store with the video, tape, disc or video game retained in the container, alarms and the like will be actuated.
Reference to the renting of video tapes, discs, video games and the like is by way of example only it should be appreciated that containers can be used in many areas, such as for the display of any desired goods for rental, sale or the like. They can be used in department stores, retail stores, wholesale outlets or the like.
It will however be appreciated that it is important that containers which display such goods are in essence security containers which cannot be easily opened so that the goods displayed therein or contained therein can be removed. Various forms of security container have been suggested and are known. However, these are often difficult and time consuming to manufacture and effectively to use.
It is an object of one aspect of this invention to go at least some way towards overcoming or at least minimizing problems associated with such security containers up until this time.
It is a further object of one aspect of this invention to provide a straightforward and efficient security container.
It is a further object of one aspect of the present invention to provide a straightforward and efficient releasable locking means for use in association with a container, which may, in one form of the invention, be a security container.